roswellfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liz Ortecho
Liz Ortecho ist eine High School Schülerin aus Roswell. Zur Person Liz hat langes, schwarzes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen. Ihre Freundin Maria beschreibt ihr Aussehen als das einer spanischen Prinzessin. Liz hält sich selbst nicht für besonders hübsch und weist Marias Behauptungen stets weit von sich. Liz hat ein Grübchen in der linken Wange, wenn sie lächelt. Ihre Aura ist bernsteingelb. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Zu Liz gehört Ylang Ylang Duft. (Mörderischer Flirt) Liz ist verantwortungsbewusst und fürsorglich. Sie hat ernsthaftes Interesse an ihren Mitmenschen und hört ihrem Gegenüber im Gespräch sehr aufmerksam und konzentriert zu. Bei Streitereien bemüht sie sich stets um eine schlichtende Position. Wenn Liz einer Sache auf der Spur ist, verfolgt sie sie, bis sie herausgefunden hat, was sie wissen will. Es fällt ihr nicht schwer, eine überzeugende Lügengeschichte zu erzählen, insbesondere wenn sie diese zuvor vor dem Spiegel einüben kann. Sie erzählt auch gern alberne Witze über Außerirdische. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Wenn Liz später nach Hause kommt als angekündigt, ruft sie immer ihre Eltern an. (Mörderischer Flirt) Liz besucht die Ulysses F. Olsen High School in Roswell, New Mexico. Sie ist klug und eine gute Schülerin. Als erstes Mädchen aus ihrer Familie befindet sie sich auf dem besten Wege, das College zu besuchen. Liz' besonderes Interesse gilt den Naturwissenschaften, da diese mit unumstößlichen Fakten Ordnung in die Welt bringen, was auf Liz eine beruhigende Wirkung hat. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Liz hat durchweg in allen Fächern gute Noten und vermutet, dass sie gebeten werden wird, die Abschlussrede für ihren Jahrgang zu halten. (Mörderischer Flirt) Nachmittags arbeitet sie als Kellnerin im Crashdown Café ihrer Eltern. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss will Liz Roswell verlassen, um in eine interessantere Gegend zu ziehen. Dafür spart sie eisern ihr Trinkgeld aus ihrem Job im Crashdown Café und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, es aufzubessern, indem sie Touristen erfundene Geschichten über den Roswell-Vorfall erzählt. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Gewissenhaft arbeitet Liz an ihren Bewerbungen fürs College. (Mörderischer Flirt) Familie Liz Ortechos große Familie lebt bereits in der sechsten Generation in Roswell. Ihre Eltern Mr. Ortecho und Mrs. Ortecho betreiben das Crashdown Café in der Stadt. Liz hat eine ältere Schwester namens Rosa, die an einer Überdosis stirbt, als Liz etwa zwölf ist. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Liz hat in Roswell eine Großmutter, eine Tante namens Elena, sowie mehrere Onkel und Cousins. (Mörderischer Flirt) Kindheit Im Kindergarten besitzt Liz ein Kleid mit Kuchenmuster, das sie von ihrer Großmutter geschenkt bekommen hat. Später besitzt sie einen Chemiebaukasten für Kinder. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische Liz und ihre Freundin Maria DeLuca arbeiten im Crashdown Café, als ein Streit zwischen zwei Gästen eskaliert. Einer von beiden zieht eine Waffe, während der andere sich auf ihn stürzt. Als sich ein Schuss löst, wird Liz in den Bauch getroffen. Maria versucht verzweifelt, die Blutung mit einem Handtuch zu stillen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. Max Evans, der gerade mit seinem Freund Michael Guerin im Crashdown ist, eilt ihr zu Hilfe. Er legt seine Hände auf ihre Schussverletzung und heilt die Wunde. Als die Sanitäter eintreffen, bittet er Liz, Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Er zerbricht eine Ketchup-Flasche und bittet Liz zu erzählen, sie habe sie beim Fallen zerbrochen und sich damit bekleckert. Daraufhin verschwinden er und Michael aus dem Café. Ohne nachzudenken kommt Liz seiner Bitte nach: Sie belügt ihren Vater, die Sanitäter und Sheriff Valenti über den Ablauf des Vorfalls. Sie hat aber das Gefühl, dass ihr der Sheriff ihre Geschichte nicht ganz abnimmt. Als sie endlich mit Maria allein ist, will diese von ihr wissen, was wirklich passiert ist. Liz bricht zusammen, als ihr klar wird, dass sie beinahe gestorben wäre, und erzählt Maria, was Max getan hat. Maria entdeckt zwei schillernde Handabdrücke auf Liz' Bauch. Liz fährt daraufhin zu Max, um eine Erklärung für das Geschehene zu bekommen. Max bittet sie in sein Zimmer, wo sie versuchen, eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen, was ihnen aber kläglich misslingt. Halb im Scherz fragt Max sie, ob sie nicht die Ketchup-Geschichte glauben wolle, woraufhin Liz ihm die silbernen Abdrücke auf ihrem Bauch zeigt. Er erzählt ihr, dass er die Gabe des Heilens von seinen leiblichen Eltern geerbt habe, die beim als Roswell-Vorfall bekannten UFO-Absturz umgekommen seien. Liz, die nicht an Außerirdische glaubt, ist empört. In ihren Augen hat Max sie belogen, weshalb sie gehen will. Max bittet sie, ihr die Wahrheit beweisen zu dürfen. Er löst mit seinen Kräften das silberne Armband auf, das sie um ihr Handgelenk trägt, und es tropft als Flüssigkeit zu Boden. Liz ist völlig entsetzt. Obwohl Max das Armband wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form bringt, nimmt sie es nicht entgegen, sondern flüchtet aus seinem Haus. Sie eilt sofort zu ihrer Freundin Maria, die ihr die Wahrheit zunächst auch nicht glauben will. Doch Liz erzählt von dem Armband, was Maria überzeugt. Die beiden beschließen, Max zu schützen und nie jemandem die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Als Maria jedoch anfängt, über ihren langjährigen Schulkameraden wie über ein fremdes Wesen zu sprechen, erkennt Liz, wie schwer es Max gefallen sein muss, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, und wie sehr ihre Reaktion ihn verletzt haben muss. Am nächsten Schultag essen Liz und Maria zusammen zu Mittag. Liz ist nervös, steht doch als nächstes Biologie auf dem Stundenplan, wo sie mit Max zusammenarbeiten muss. Alex Manes kommt hinzu und Liz und Maria wechseln schnell das Thema. Dann taucht auch noch Kyle Valenti auf, der Liz um ein weiteres Date anbettelt. Bei der Unterhaltung rutscht Liz' T-Shirt hoch und entblößt einen der Abdrücke auf ihrem Bauch. Maria weist sie darauf hin, Liz zieht ihr Shirt wieder herunter und hofft, dass Kyle nichts bemerkt hat. Als Kyle aufdringlich wird, stellt sich Alex schützend vor Liz, doch dann entdeckt Kyle Isabel Evans auf dem Schulhof, und beschließt, sein Glück lieber bei der gut gebauten Blondine zu versuchen. Auch Alex schmachtet Isabel an. Liz und Maria, die vermuten, dass auch Isabel außerirdisch sein könnte, raten ihm aber davon ab, sie anzusprechen. Während des Biologieunterrichts verhindert Liz in letzter Sekunde, dass Max einen möglicherweise fatalen Fehler begeht, indem er seine Zellen in der Öffentlichkeit der Schulklasse unter dem Mikroskop untersucht. Liz entschuldigt sich bei Max für ihr Verhalten. Sie bedankt sich auch dafür, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Sie kann ihn aber nicht direkt ansehen und sie schreckt vor seiner Berührung zurück. Im Crashdown Café bittet sie später ihren Vater, neue Uniformen anzuschaffen, was dieser erst in Betracht zieht, als Liz ihn darauf hinweist, dass die kurzen Röcke, welche die Kellnerinnen zu dieser Zeit tragen, bei den Jungs unter den Gästen auf besondere Aufmerksamkeit stoßen. Im Anschluss spricht sie mit Elsevan DuPris, dem Herausgeber der ortsansässigen Zeitung Astralprojektor, der erstaunlich gut über den Vorfall im Crashdown Bescheid weiß. Liz streitet ab, dass ein junger Mann sie geheilt habe, und erzählt DuPris eine unglaubliche Geschichte über RosWolle, aus der die Uniformen der Kellnerinnen bestünden. DuPris lässt sich jedoch nicht so leicht an der Nase herumführen, wie Liz meint. Er weist sie darauf hin, dass jemand, der mit einer Berührung Wunden heilen kann, auch in der Lage sein müsste, mit einer Berührung zu töten. Kurz darauf gehen Liz und Maria für den Abschlussball einkaufen. Alex begleitet sie, um sie zu beraten. Als Maria ihm androht, auch ihn einzukleiden, rettet er sich zu Max und Michael, die ebenfalls im Einkaufszentrum sind. In der folgenden, angespannten Unterhaltung erwähnt Max ein Kleid mit Kuchenmuster, das Liz im Kindergarten getragen hat. Als Maria auffällt, dass die beiden sich noch gar nicht so lange kennen, will Liz allein mit Max sprechen. Als sie ihn auf das Kleid anspricht, erklärt er, dass er während der Verbindung mit ihr Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit gesehen hat, darunter auch ihren Stoffhund Mr. Beans. Er schlägt vor zu versuchen, die Verbindung umzukehren, so dass Liz Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit sehen kann. Obwohl sie zunächst Angst hat, erklärt sie sich einverstanden. Es funktioniert und Liz kann sehen, wie Max sie sieht. Schlagartig wird ihr klar, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Tags darauf lässt der Direktor Mr. Shaffer Liz aus dem Unterricht holen. In seinem Büro wartet Sheriff Valenti, der Liz befragen will. Er fährt mit ihr ins Leichenschauhaus, wo er sie zwingt, eine Leiche anzusehen, auf der sich zwei silberne Handabdrücke befinden. Er erklärt ihr, dass er für eine Organisation namens Projekt Bluthund arbeitet, welche Außerirdische in den USA aufpürt. Von seinem Sohn Kyle weiß er von den Abdrücken auf Liz' Bauch. Er will von ihr wissen, wer der Außerirdische ist, der sie geheilt hat. Obwohl Liz von seinen Einschüchterungsversuchen tief erschüttert ist, erklärt sie nur, dass sie nicht an Außerirdische glaube. Zurück in der Schule will sie sich ins Biolabor zurückziehen, um nachzudenken. Dort sieht sie Max, der die Labormaus Fred heilt. Ihr wird klar, dass er nie einen Menschen verletzen könnte. Sie möchte mit ihm reden, und die beiden fahren zum Vogelschutzgebiet. Liz erzählt ihm, was sie von Valenti erfahren hat und auch von der Leiche. Max erklärt, er habe im Einkaufszentrum versucht, einem Mann mit einer Herzattacke das Leben zu retten, sei aber zu spät gekommen. Sie befragt ihn über seine Vergangenheit und erfährt auch, dass Isabel und Michael außerirdisch sind. Sie will helfen, einen Plan zu entwickeln, Valenti von Max' Fährte abzubringen. Dazu wollen die beiden sich mit Michael, Isabel und Maria treffen. Als sie zur Schule zurückkommen, lauert ihnen Kyle auf, der seinem Vater erzählen will, dass Liz direkt nach der Befragung mit Max verschwunden ist. Liz gelingt es aber, ihn abzulenken, indem sie ihm erzählt, Max und sie hätten eine Beziehung. Um die Behauptung realistischer aussehen zu lassen, küssen sie sich. Später treffen sich Max, Isabel, Liz, Maria und Michael bei Max zu Hause, um die Lage zu erörtern. Isabel ist wütend und gibt Max die Schuld an allem, Maria möchte am liebsten zu Valenti gehen, und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Isabel droht, sie zu töten, woraufhin Max Isabel beschimpft. Isabel flüchtet aus dem Haus, Michael läuft ihr nach, und auch Maria hält es nicht mehr aus und verschwindet. Max und Liz sind enttäuscht. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule erzählt Maria Liz, dass sie Alex eingeweiht hat, und dass die beiden am Nachmittag zu Valenti gehen wollen. In der Mittagspause ruft Liz Max zu der Gruppe und will Maria und Alex klar machen, dass sie ihn schon lange kennen und er sich nicht verändert hat. Kyle kommt dazu. Er beschimpft Liz, woraufhin Max sich auf ihn stürzt und ihm die Nase bricht. Alex geht dazwischen und Kyle sucht das Weite. Später treffen sich die sechs Jugendlichen in der Höhle, in der Max, Michael und Isabel aus ihren Inkubatoren geschlüpft sind. Damit sie lernen, einander zu vertrauen, stellt Max eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen her. Durch diese können sie gegenseitig ihre Auren sehen, den Klang ihrer Traumkugeln hören und verschiedene Düfte wahrnehmen, die sich alle zu einem harmonischen Ganzen verbinden. Sie erkennen, dass keiner aus der Gruppe Böses im Schilde führt. Liz verliert all ihre Vorurteile und Ängste. Auf dem Abschlussball werden Liz und Max aufgrund Michaels Traummanipulation zu Königin und König gewählt. Sie tanzen miteinander und küssen sich. Später spielen die sechs gemeinsam Valenti vor, Alex wäre erst niedergestochen und dann von einem Außerirdischen geheilt worden. Sie gaukeln ihm vor, der flüchtende Alien ertränke im Lake Lee. Liz gesteht Max, dass sie ihn liebt, aber er hält eine Beziehung für zu gefährlich für sie und möchte, dass sie nur Freunde bleiben. Mörderischer Flirt Liz Ortecho sieht sich gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden Max Evans, Maria DeLuca, Alex Manes und Michael Guerin das Footballspiel der Mannschaft ihrer Schule gegen das Team der Guffman High School an. Da macht das Maskottchen der Guffman High einen vier Meter hohen Satz in einen Eiskübel. Die Freunde nehmen an, dass Max' Schwester Isabel ihre Kräfte eingesetzt hat. Sie stellen die Cheerleaderin zur Rede, doch sie streitet alles ab. Ein paar Tage später werden die Freunde in der Mittagspause von Elsevan DuPris angesprochen, der bereits vom Vorfall mit dem Guffman-Maskottchen als auch von schwer erklärbaren Geschehnissen um Isabel auf dem Minigolfplatz gehört hat. Er vermutet Aliens hinter beiden Geschichten, aber die Freunde wimmeln ihn ab. Max und Liz gehen gemeinsam zum Biologielabor und führen im Naturwissenschaftsunterricht einen Versuch durch. Die Stimmung ist angespannt. Einen Tag später bringt Isabel in der Mittagspause den neuen Schüler Nikolas mit zu den Freunden. Sie offenbart ihnen, dass auch er außerirdisch ist. Von Max' Regeln will er allerdings nichts wissen. Er macht deutlich, dass er Menschen für Insekten hält und keine Angst vor Valenti hat. Als er die Gruppe verlässt, läuft Isabel ihm nach. Liz lässt sich von Max ins Crashdown Café fahren. Auf dem Weg sprechen sie über Nikolas. Liz meint, Max bräuchte sich nicht allein verantwortlich zu fühlen. Vor dem Crashdown verabschieden sie sich. Am Abend wollen Liz, Maria, Alex, Isabel und Michael zusammen ins Kino gehen, doch Liz ist in Gedanken bei Max und nicht richtig bei der Sache. Bevor sie das Kino erreichen, taucht Nikolas auf und nimmt Isabel mit. Nach dem Kino besprechen Liz und Maria bei Liz' zu Hause die Ereignisse des Tages. Dabei schreibt Liz an ihren College-Bewerbungen. Als ihre Eltern zurückkommen, erinnert Liz Maria daran, dass am nächsten Tag der Geburtstag ihrer verstorbenen Schwester Rosa ist. Maria bedauert, sie daran erinnert zu haben. Sie überlegt, ob es sinnvoll wäre, Max zu erzählen, dass Isabel mit Nikolas abgezogen ist, doch Liz ist dagegen. Als Liz am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg in die Stadtbücherei ist, wird sie von Valenti angesprochen. Er versucht, sie auszuhorchen, was ihm aber nicht gelingt. Doch Liz erfährt von dem Einbruch in der Bowlinghalle. Sie eilt zu Max ins UFO-Museum und berichtet ihm, was geschehen ist. Er will Isabel suchen und bittet seinen Boss Ray Iburg, früher gehen zu dürfen, was dieser ihm sofort erlaubt. Liz und Max finden Isabel bei den Evans zu Hause - gemeinsam mit Nikolas. Max stellt ihn bezüglich des Wachmanns zur Rede. Um zu demonstrieren, was er mit dem Wachmann gemacht hat, berührt er auch Liz kurz, woraufhin sie zusammenbricht. Sie kommt wieder zu sich, nachdem Max sie erneut geheilt hat. Nikolas ist verschwunden, Max macht Isabel bittere Vorwürfe, die daraufhin das Haus fluchtartig verlässt. Nachdem Nikolas Alex und Michael angegriffen hat, versuchen Liz und Maria, Alex ein wenig aufzuheitern. Doch weder Eiscreme mit bunten Streuseln noch Mädchengespräche helfen ihm gegen seinen Liebeskummer. Nachts suchen Liz, Max, Michael, Maria und Alex gemeinsam nach Isabel, die mit Nikolas ausgebüchst ist. Valenti hält die Jugendlichen an, doch sie lenken ihn ab. Sie folgen ihm zur Mall, in der sie Isabel vermuten. Um schneller suchen zu können, teilen sie sich auf. Liz und Max suchen im Erdgeschoss. Liz schlägt vor, bei Victoria's Secret nachzusehen. Auf dem Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen hört Max, dass sich ihnen jemand nähert. An der Art, wie die Person sich bewegt, erkennt Liz, dass es Valenti sein muss. Sie und Max verstecken sich unter der Kassentheke. Da der Platz sehr beengt ist, liegen sie nahe beieinander, so dass Max dem Drang, sie zu berühren, nicht mehr widerstehen kann. Schließlich küssen sie sich. Doch als Valenti fort ist, drängt er darauf, weiter nach Isabel zu suchen, als sei nichts geschehen. Etwas später hören sie einen Schuss. Sie folgen dem Geräusch und entdecken Valenti, der sich über Nikolas' Körper beugt. Damit Max nach Isabel suchen kann, lenkt Liz Valenti ab, indem sie laut schreiend davon läuft. Maria, Michael und Alex unterstützen sie, indem sie Valenti aus dem oberen Stockwerk mit Coladosen bewerfen. Als sie es gerade aus dem Kaufhaus heraus geschafft haben, schnappt Valenti Liz am Arm. Max, der Isabel gefunden hat, will ihr zu Hilfe eilen, doch da wird die Mall in ein blendendes Licht getaucht und Valenti in der Zeit eingefroren. Max' Chef Ray Iburg gibt sich als Außerirdischer zu erkennen. Beziehungen Angehörige Liz' Familie ist sehr groß und sehr beschützend, was Liz als einengend empfindet. Sie bemüht sich stets, nichts zu tun, was der Familie Grund zur Sorge geben könnte. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Mr. Ortecho Liz kennt ihren Vater sehr gut. Anhand der Musik, die er hört, kann sie seine Laune bestimmen. Liz' Vater Mr. Ortecho hat nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester Rosa ständig ein besorgtes Auge auf Liz. Doch auch Liz hat das Bedürfnis ihren Vater, der nach Rosas Tod am Boden zerstört war, zu beschützen. Trotzdem möchte sie manchmal ihm gegenüber vehement deutlich machen, dass sie nicht ihre Schwester ist. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Mrs. Ortecho Liz amüsiert sich über die Kuchen mit Alienmotiven, die ihre Mutter für Kindergeburtstage backt. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Rosa Ortecho Liz bewundert ihre ältere Schwester Rosa sehr. Sie bemüht sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. (Mörderischer Flirt) Rosa stirbt an einer Überdosis, als Liz etwa zwölf Jahre alt ist. Liz ist furchtbar wütend auf ihre Schwester. Später schämt sie sich dafür. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Beinahe jeden Tag denkt Liz an ihre Schwester. Sie hört häufig eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie ermahnt, nicht so wie Rosa zu werden. (Mörderischer Flirt) Freunde Maria DeLuca Liz ist seit der zweiten Klasse mit Maria DeLuca eng befreundet. Zu dieser Zeit pflegen sie gemeinsam ein verletztes Vogelküken. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) In der fünften Klasse denken sich die beiden ein Ehrenwort unter Freunden aus und legen eine Liste mit Strafen an, die derjenigen drohen, die ein solches Ehrenwort bricht. (Mörderischer Flirt) Als die beiden die Ulysses F. Olsen High School besuchen, kennt Maria ihre Freundin so gut, dass sie sie beinahe perfekt nachahmen kann. Gemeinsam arbeiten die beiden als Kellnerinnen im Crashdown Café von Liz' Eltern. Als Liz auf der Arbeit angeschossen wird, versucht Maria verzweifelt die Blutung zu stoppen. Nachdem Max Evans Liz' Leben gerettet hat, tröstet Maria ihre Freundin, als ihr bewusst wird, dass sie beinahe gestorben wäre. Liz erfährt, dass Max ein Außerirdischer ist, und teilt dieses Wissen sofort mit Maria. Bald darauf muss Liz gemeinsam mit Max den Biologieunterricht besuchen, was sie sehr nervös macht. Maria steht ihr mit Rat und Aromatherapie zur Seite. Als Isabel Maria Angst einjagt, glaubt Liz, ihre Freundin überzeugen zu können, nicht zu Sheriff Valenti zu gehen. Maria weiht aber zunächst ohne Liz' Einverständnis Alex Manes in das Geheimnis ein. Erst als Max alle sechs untereinander verbindet, begreifen sie, dass sie einander trauen können. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Liz verliebt sich in Max, aber der besteht zu ihrer Sicherheit darauf, dass sie nur Freunde bleiben. Maria steht Liz mit Rat und Unterstützung zur Seite. (Mörderischer Flirt) Alex Manes Mit Alex Manes sind Liz Ortecho und Maria DeLuca befreundet, seit sie sechzehn sind, doch Liz hat das Gefühl, als würde sie Alex bereits seit Jahren kennen. Sie findet ihn sehr cool und ist der Meinung, er benähme sich nicht wie ein typischer Junge. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Gemeinsam mit Maria zieht Liz Alex wegen der Listen auf, die er für seine Website zusammenstellt. Insbesondere seine Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er die Listen zusammenträgt, amüsiert die Mädchen. (Mörderischer Flirt) Liz teilt gewöhnlich alles mit Alex, so dass es ihr schwer fällt, Max' Geheimnis auch vor ihm zu verbergen, doch sie ist der Meinung, auf diese Weise sei es sicherer. Als Liz auf der Suche nach einem Kleid für den Abschlussball ist, nehmen sie und Maria Alex mit zum Einkaufen, um eine männliche Meinung zu hören. Als Maria Alex in das Geheimnis einweiht und er beschließt, mit ihr zu Sheriff Valenti zu gehen, da sie nichts über die Kräfte und Pläne der Außerirdischen wissen, wirft Liz ihm vor, wie sein Vater Major Manes zu denken. Doch Max verbindet alle sechs Jugendlichen miteinander, woraufhin sie begreifen, dass sie einander vertrauen können. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Michael Guerin Michael Guerin besucht denselben Jahrgang wie Liz Ortecho an der Ulysses F. Olsen High School. Liz hat zunächst wenig mit ihm zu tun, glaubt aber, dass etwas Besonderes an ihm ist. Sie erfährt von Max, dass Michael auch außerirdisch ist. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Isabel Evans Liz kennt Isabel Evans seit der Grundschule, hat aber nie viel mit ihr zu tun. Als sie erfährt, dass Max ein Außerirdischer ist, dauert es nicht lange, bis sie zu dem Schluss kommt, dass das auch für seine Schwester gelten muss. Dass die völlig verängstigte Isabel Maria bedroht, erschrickt Liz; sie versucht zu vermitteln. Doch erst als Max alle sechs miteinander verbindet, erkennen sie, dass sie einander vertrauen können. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Liebesbeziehungen Kyle Valenti Liz hat ein einmaliges Date mit Kyle Valenti, dem Sohn des Sheriffs. Da Kyle während ihrer Verabredung allerdings nur an seiner Spielekonsole sitzt, will sie ihn nicht wieder treffen. Kyle will aber nicht so schnell das Handtuch werfen und bittet Liz in der Schule auf entwürdigende Weise um ein weiteres Date. Dass sie ihn erneut abblitzen lässt, beeindruckt ihn nicht; einige Tage später fragt er sie erneut. Als er aufdringlich wird, geht Alex Manes dazwischen. Nachdem Kyle von seinem Vater gehört hat, dass Liz möglicherweise einen Mörder beschützt, sucht er sie erneut auf und beschimpft sie. Max Evans bricht ihm daraufhin die Nase. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Max Evans Liz kennt Max Evans seit der dritten Klasse. Seit dem zweiten Jahr in der High School ist er im Naturwissenschaftsunterricht ihr Laborpartner. Liz sieht ihn als Freund an, mit dem sie sich auf einer tieferen Ebene unterhalten kann, als mit anderen Gleichaltrigen. In seiner Gegenwart fühlt sie sich stets sicher und geborgen. Trotzdem haben sie außerhalb der Schule wenig Kontakt. Die Behauptung ihrer besten Freundin Maria, Max könnte an einer romantischen Beziehung zu ihr interessiert sein, hält Liz zunächst für unwahrscheinlich. Als Liz auf der Arbeit angeschossen wird, und Max sie heilt, belügt sie ohne zu zögern ihren Vater, die Sanitäter und den Sheriff, obwohl sie nicht einmal weiß, wovor sie Max beschützt. Als er ihr erzählt, dass er ein Außerirdischer ist, glaubt sie ihm zunächst nicht. Er lässt ihr Silberarmband schmelzen, woraufhin sie Angst vor ihm bekommt. Doch langsam begreift sie, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen sein muss, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie schämt sich für ihre Gefühle. Als Max die Verbindung umkehrt, erkennt sie, dass er sich nicht geändert hat, indem er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Außerdem erkennt sie, dass Max schon immer in sie verliebt gewesen ist. Durch eine Begegnung mit Sheriff Valenti kommen Liz Zweifel an Max, doch als er sieht, wie er eine Maus heilt, weiß sie, dass er nie jemanden verletzen würde. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihm vertraut. Als Kyle Valenti die beiden als Schulschwänzer an seinen Vater verraten will, macht Liz Kyle glauben, sie und Max seien ein Paar. Sie küssen sich, um es glaubhafter aussehen zu lassen. Anschließend bemühen sie sich gemeinsam, ihre aufgebrachten und ängstlichen Freunde zu beruhigen. Dies gelingt, als Max sie alle miteinander verbindet. Auf dem Abschlussball werden Max und Liz überraschend zu König und Königin gewählt. Sie tanzen zusammen und küssen sich erneut. Nachdem sie Sheriff Valenti ausgetrickst haben, gesteht Liz Max ihre Liebe, aber Max besteht darauf, zu Liz' Sicherheit nur Freunde zu bleiben. Liz ist schwer getroffen. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) In der folgenden Zeit hat Liz an Max' Wunsch, nur mit ihr befreundet zu sein, schwer zu tragen. Ihre Zusammenarbeit im Naturwissenschaftsunterricht wird für beide schwierig. Liz versucht, Max eifersüchtig zu machen, was ihr auch gelingt. Dennoch ändert er nichts an seiner Einstellung. Die Probleme, die Isabels neuer Freund Nikolas verursacht, bringen Max und Liz wieder näher zusammen. Nach einem Angriff von Nikolas rettet Max erneut Liz' Leben. Liz bringt ihn davon ab, sich verantwortlich zu fühlen. Als sie im Einkaufszentrum auf der Suche nach Isabel beinahe von Sheriff Valenti entdeckt werden, vverstecken sie sich gemeinsam unter einer Theke. Für einen Moment vergisst Max seinen Entschluss, sich von Liz fernzuhalten, und sie küssen sich. Doch anschließend verhält er sich wieder distanziert. (Mörderischer Flirt) Feinde Sheriff Valenti Sheriff Valenti kommt ins Crashdown Café, sobald er von der Schießerei dort gehört hat. Mit seiner bedächtigen Art macht er Liz nervös und sie vermutet, dass er ihre Lügengeschichte nicht ganz glaubt. Als er sie einige Tage später ohne eine Erklärung zur Leichenhalle bringt, glaubt Liz zunächst, jemand aus ihrer Familie sei gestorben. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sie den Toten nicht kennt. Liz ist wütend auf Valenti, der so versucht hat, sie einzuschüchtern. Sie hält seiner weiteren Befragung stand. Während des Abschlussballs gelingt es den Freunden, Valenti vorerst von ihrer Spur abzubringen. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Ein Einbruch in die Roswell-Bowlinghalle durch Nikolas Branson macht Valenti wieder auf die Freunde aufmerksam. Er bemüht sich, Informationen von Liz zu bekommen, doch obwohl sie furchtbare Angst vor dem Sheriff hat, lässt sie sich zu keiner Aussage verleiten. (Mörderischer Flirt) Elsevan DuPris Liz trifft Elsevan DuPris zum ersten Mal persönlich, als er ein paar Tage nach der Schießerei auf der Suche nach einer Story im Crashdown Café auftaucht. Liz hält ihn zunächst für leicht zu manipulieren, muss dann aber feststellen, dass er nicht der Trottel ist, den seine äußere Erscheinung vermuten lässt. (Der geheimnisvolle Außerirdische) Hintergrundinformationen Liz Ortecho ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus der Buchreihe Roswell High. en:Liz Ortecho (books) Kategorie:Person (Roswell High)